Nosferatu in Fargo
Category: Fargo Filmmaking Wiki Category:Title Category: Feature Nosferatu in Fargo (2001) is a feature-length, horror/stream of consciousness movie created by Dr. Julious Irving. ReWriting history in your favor is what monsters do. Budget: VHS recorder, people unknownly a part of the film, and a few dollars to get these people to say something funny to the camera. Main Scoop //Fact Check// Not really a film since it was shot in video tape. Find a copy...i bet you can not since there are only two copies in existences maybe less since Dr.J's brother probably threw it away thinking it was was a snuff film. By saying Julios Irving went to North Dakota and shot a low budged film is insulting to all African American Basketball players. Dr.J is a legend in that game and to say that he produced this sniff video exactly two years before his death is in fact a malicious fabrication and am insult to black lives matter. Plot Summary The movie opens with Brian Neal Job, a sales executive for Broyhill Furniture in Las Vegas, flying in to Grand Forks for a business meeting. All local accommodations are immaculately but anonymously prepared for him upon his arrival. After checking in to his hotel room and quickly realizing there is nothing to do for an out-of-towner in Grand Forks, he resigns to the TV, where he watches a variant on the Bruce Asbury "Trip on a Tankful" series, "Trip on a Five Spot", showcasing lesser-known attractions within Cass and Clay Counties. This episode covers the high points of the abandoned meat plant in West Fargo, once the nexus of West Fargo's industrial landscape. The following morning, Job meets with his client, Cora, the purchasing manager for Home of Economy. Cora gives Brian ambiguous but specific instructions to follow to confirm the deal. Brian is sent to the South Forks Plaza to retrieve a briefcase, then to St. Regis, a now-defunct hospital. After descending into a subterranean crematorium to meet his contact, he briefly speaks with an anonymous voice in the dark, who takes the briefcase and promptly returns it to Brian, advising him to return it immediately to Cora. Brian stops at Kinko's along the way to make photocopies of the documents to mail to himself back in Vegas. Upon returning to Cora, she immediately realizes he opened the contents of the sealed envelope, and insists at gunpoint to know everything Job saw. Job denies viewing the contents, and wrangles his way to an escape, catching the soonest available flight back to Las Vegas. A couple days later, Job receives the parcel he mailed to himself, and reviews the photocopies. He unravels a plot involving Broyhill, Home of Economy, Meckinock, ND, and a TV court show judge, Justice Jahner. Job then receives a hand-scrawled threat note from out of nowhere inferring that Jahner is aware of what he knows. Realizing that he has been used as a pawn by all parties, and that the mystery figure in the crematorium was Jahner, Job returns to Grand Forks to exact revenge. His trail takes him to Meckinock, now ravaged by a meth-lab explosion, then down Old Highway 81 to Fargo, ending at a gutted out 60's era motel. Job finally encounters Jahner in the dark recesses of the skeletal remains of the structure, discovering that he is in fact a vampire. Jahner lunges in for a bite, but Job quickly pries him away. Jahner gives chase through the downtown Skyway and Herb Tintes Park before giving Job the slip. Job continues to pound the pavement around Fargo, eventually leading himself to the abandoned meat plant. Armed with a makeshift wooden stake, Job hunts Jahner throughout the facility, eventually impaling the judge/vampire, and tranquility is once again restored in the Red River Valley. Production Information The movie was shot on location in Fargo, Grand Forks, Moorhead, West Fargo, Meckinock, Hillsboro, and Grandin from July-October 2001. Post production was completed October 2001, with the initial video release shortly after. The movie made its theatrical debut at the 2003 Opposite of Film Festival in Milwaukie, Oregon. Many of the locales used in the making of Nosferatu in Fargo are no longer in existence. The Westward Ho Hotel in Grand Forks, all buildings featured in Meckinock, and the Regency Motel in Moorhead are some of the structures which have since been demolished; the closing credits/acknowledgments of the movie show footage of the Regency in an advanced state of demolition, just a week after the principal photography was completed for that scene. Cast * Dr. J.... Brian Neal Job, "Trip on a Five Spot" Host * Jules Simundson.... Cora Clark * Jory Jahner.... Justice Jahner * Dylan Davidson.... Donny Charbonneau * Zach Jendro.... Gerald Sanz * Nick Logan.... Aaron Sanz * MaxxStats.... Rob LaFontaine * Amy Davidson.... Nikola Charbonneau * Justin Freeberg.... Pauli St. Croix (credited as Justin Ballard) * Bill Wilson.... Himself * Dr. R. Thompson.... Himself * Rosie.... Herself * Pete Petersen.... Himself Crew *Directed by Dr. Julious Irving External Links